


fight!

by hyewonrim



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, chaerim content bc they are underrated, chaerry, choego, choewon, how many ship names do these two have, i love them, wonrim, wonrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewonrim/pseuds/hyewonrim
Summary: chaewon and yerim both want oh my girl's new album. there's only one left on the shelf.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 79





	fight!

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of chaerim fics is disappointing so i'm here to provide,, enjoy 😋

an overly excited chaewon showed up outside hyejoo's house, knocking so hard the raven haired girl thought she was going to break the door. "come with me, i'm gonna buy oh my girl albums!" the girl practically dragged her out as soon as she opened the door.

"chae, you literally just bought fourteen copies per version. and that's just the comeback album, you have way more at home." hyejoo deadpanned as she let herself be pulled along by the shorter girl. it was fascinating to see the tall girl being pulled along by someone much smaller.

"you don't understand! you only stan hyuna so you'd only get her photocard when you buy her album. you don't have to go through the pain of mass buying albums to collect all the photocards. oh my girl has seven members, hyejoo, seven! and each version has fourteen photocard designs! out of the twenty eight i bought i haven't pulled a single seunghee, can you believe that?" the blonde rambled. the raven haired girl scoffed, amused by her tiny friend's rant. 

"have you forgotten about wonder girls? 4minute? triple h?" hyejoo raised a brow. "i just trade them online. i don't mass buy albums on impulse, unlike you."

"hyejoo, you are so frustrating!" chaewon huffed, stopping in her tracks to face the taller girl. "i do not buy them on impulse! i just want to collect all the photocard designs, is it that hard-"

"okay, okay, i get it." hyejoo interrupted before the tiny blonde could start babbling about photocard collecting. she had seen the older girl's collection before and figured that if she ever went bankrupt, she could just steal them and sell them on ebay for a few hundred bucks.

"jeez, you're such a meanie!" chaewon stuck out her tongue and continued her walk to the album store down the street. hyejoo shook her head in amusement and followed.

"holy shit, this is literally my heaven!" chaewon bolted into the store and went off to find the albums she wanted. hyejoo stepped in a few moments later, browsing through the many albums on display.

"yeojin, help me find the oh my girl albums!"

hyejoo's gaze shifted to a girl who was smiling so brightly that she had to squint to catch a glimpse of her face. the smiley girl was accompanied by a much smaller girl -- yeojin presumably, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. "yerim, did you seriously drag me here to buy your albums?"

"well, yes! you're my best friend yeo, who else could i have asked?" the smiley girl, now known as yerim, pouted. yeojin rolled her eyes.

"fine, let's buy your album and go home, i have a soundcloud to record." the small girl complied as yerim squealed in excitement. 

"excuse me! do you have oh my girl albums? i'm looking for their comeback album, nonstop!" the smiley girl asked the staff with a beam. nodding, the staff showed her the way.

"HYEJOO! I CAN'T FIND THE DAMN OH MY GIRL ALBUMS!" chaewon's voice echoed throughout the store as she came running towards the taller girl. hyejoo tried to ignore the numerous glares they received, instead turning to the blonde and telling her not to yell in public.

"i saw another girl looking for the nonstop album- ah, there she is. the albums should be there." hyejoo pointed towards the girl's direction.

running to catch up with the girl hyejoo pointed out, chaewon's eyes landed on the empty shelf before them, with a single album displayed on it. yerim was doing the same, and soon, they were staring each other down.

"i'm taking this," chaewon stated as she made an attempt to grab the album, only to have yerim stretch her hand out to prevent her from doing so. "but i was here first!" the taller girl protested.

"well, i tried to grab it first! move, it's mine." the blonde shot back, trying to take the album off the shelf once again. yerim huffed. "that's not fair, i found it first!"

as the two girls continued bickering, yeojin whipped out her phone and started recording while chanting "fight, fight, fight!". hyejoo helplessly tried to get chaewon to give up the album.

"chae, you have twenty eight at home. plus she found it first. come on, just let her have it!" hyejoo pleaded. refusing to give in, chaewon tried snatching the album from yerim's grasp, and soon it turned into a tug of war for the album. both girls were holding on for dear life, with yeojin making commentary every now and then.

"ASSAAA! I WON, IT'S MINE!" chaewon cheered, lifting the album over her head triumphantly. the crowd that they had attracted gave her weird stares, and hyejoo hid her face in her hands, pretending she didn't know her.

yerim stared at the smug smile plastered on the blonde's face, lips trembling and chin quivering. yeojin immediately stopped recording. "oh shit, yerim, no-"

the girl started crying, sniffling as the tears spilled down her face. chaewon stopped her celebrations, watching as yeojin hurriedly pulled out tissues from her bag and handed them to the weeping girl. 

"chae, she's crying, just give her the damn album." hyejoo deadpanned. 

the blonde rubbed her nape sheepishly, holding the album out towards yerim. "um, here, you can have it, i have a lot at home anyway... i uh, i'm sorry for snatching it away from you. please stop crying, i feel bad."

the girl stopped crying and let out a small chuckle. "i'm sorry you had to witness that," her face flushed with embarrassment as she took the album from the other girl. "i mean, who even cries over albums? it's just that i saved up for quite a long time to buy it... so you letting me have it means a lot, thank you."

chaewon couldn't help but notice how the girl's laughter and rosy cheeks were adorable. 

"it's fine, i was being immature," chaewon shook her head. "so, you're a miracle too, huh? who's your bias?"

"i don't have one! they're all so talented," yerim grinned. "also, how do you have twenty eight albums? that's a lot!"

"taste, i can't choose one either. oh, i collect photocards so i mass buy albums. i haven't pulled a single seunghee from this album! that's why i wanted to get more." the blonde explained.

"if this album has a seunghee photocard, i can give it to you!" the smiley girl offered.

"for real? even after what i did to you?" chaewon fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, feeling guilty for her previous actions. 

"yeah! by the way, i'm yerim!"

"i'm chaewon."

as the two girls continued chatting about their mutual love for the girl group, hyejoo and yeojin turned to each other.

"this is honestly so cliché," yeojin commented, referring to the fact that the two girls started talking because of a silly fight they had. "sounds like it came out straight from a fanfiction."

"yeah," hyejoo scoffed playfully. "how long do you think they'd take to date?"

"two months, bet." yeojin smirked.

"we'll see." hyejoo said.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea suddenly popped up in my mind and i had to write it because it was cute,, it was kinda unplanned though so i apologise!  
> twt: jeonginsideout


End file.
